


車間裡的睡美人或睡美人Tony

by betty5271



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of The Beauty Asleep In The Workshop OR Sleeping Tony by cookinguptales.<br/>cookinguptales作品《The Beauty Asleep In The Workshop OR Sleeping Tony》中譯。</p><p>一個Tony嘴砲巫婆、陷入美容覺並在之後學到真愛並非胡說八道的故事。（他的身分狀態是公主，不過這點仍在商榷中。）</p><p>字數：一萬九千</p>
            </blockquote>





	車間裡的睡美人或睡美人Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beauty Asleep In The Workshop OR Sleeping Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139227) by [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/pseuds/cookinguptales). 



　　毫無意外地，一切皆起因於Tony的嘴砲。

　　『這就是你能幹出最好的事了？』Tony能讓裝甲毫無感情的嗓音聽起來嘲弄且討人厭的本領肯定是他真正的超能力，因為當那巫婆從她所在地面瞟向他時，左眼輕微抽動著。

　　從一片狼藉的景象論之「她能幹出最好的事」事實上頗不賴的。幾輛車被掀翻，從交戰中被炸掉的消防栓湧出的水開始充斥街道。浩克被丟往牆上在其中一棟大樓留下可觀的洞——當他回到戰場時又製造了個相等的洞。不過餘燼開始熄滅，復仇者們終於將她從掃帚擊落至人行道。在那之後情況一面倒。

　　那巫婆緩緩坐起身，調整她的黑色寬邊帽仔細凝視Tony。她看起來像是從童書裡蹦出來的，渾身乾癟嶙峋，白髮如麥稈自帽下伸出。『不，』她道，嗓音平穩審慎。『我還可以做得更好。』

　　於是某件事發生了，某件發出巨響和強光的事，黑點自眼前消失之際巫婆已揚長而去。

　　Steve艱難地乾嚥，企望耳鳴能停止。『大家都沒事吧？』他邊問邊勘探損害。以他所知最後一個咒語並未造成損傷。

　　『如果你指的是除了我眼睛感覺快從眼窩掉出來的事實之外？沒事，』Peter 回答，用手根戳著眼睛，『說真的，所有的超級壞蛋都需要那麼戲劇化嗎？』

　　Jan縮回正常大小。『她當然戲劇化，蜘蛛人。她是個在 _萬聖節_ 前一周出沒的 _巫婆_ 。還有那討厭死人的黑衣裝——噁！還能再更刻板印象一點嗎？還有我沒事，Cap，』她在Steve提問前補充。

　　『我很好，』Ororo道，降落立於Steve身旁。『浩克，你沒事嗎？』

　　『浩克的耳朵痛！』

　　『沒錯，你我皆是，夥伴。』Tony笨拙地移動肌肉。他感覺到有東西在裝甲下。『我沒事，不過我想有東西——』他彈出手部護甲，一張紙翩然落地。『嗯，她逃之夭夭的時候有東西卡在我的裝甲上。』 

　　『那是什麼？』Steve問，在Tony彎腰撿起紙張時闊步至他身後越過肩膀注視。

　　Tony蹙眉。『怪了。看起來像張童書或啥的書頁。』

　　他檢視那張紙，Jan和Peter擠近從他肩後觀看。

　　『當針一扎到她的手指，她馬上陷入了深深的沉睡之中。』Jan唸道。她蹙起眉頭。

　　『整個王國都知道任何努力皆是徒勞，惟有真愛之吻能喚醒她。』Peter唸完。『哇噢。』

　　金鋼狼靠在不遠處少數完整的牆上竊笑。『然後那把你變成睡美人了嗎，鋼鐵人？』

　　『 _並沒有_ ，』Tony道，決斷地把那張紙揉成一團塞進裝甲備用空間。『如果你沒注意到的話，大廈周圍並沒有放很多紡織機。』 

　　『注意到他沒有反駁公主的部分嗎，』Peter用刻意的耳語對Jan指出。

　　『噢，他不需要。』Jan低聲回答。『我們都知道鋼鐵人是位漂漂亮亮的公主。他在錢堆中出生的。』

　　『哈哈，真好笑，我似乎記得你也是銜著金湯匙出生的，Giant-Girl，』Tony乾巴巴地回道。

　　Jan以她未使用超能力的身量直起身。『你是指我不是位公主嗎，鋼鐵人？』她問，嗓音染著危險色彩。

　　Tony舉手投降。『從來沒有。』無論是不是超級英雄，有些事就是很 _危險_ 。 

 

　　當日晚上，晚餐結束後很久，大部分腦袋正常的傢伙已上床睡覺，Tony Stark則窩在他的車間。他必須發幾封電郵，但他比較想把時間花在處理裝甲、檢查損害上。

　　當他拆解下第一小部分裝甲，某樣東西映入眼帘——是那張書頁，自他塞入的空間探出，隨著空調輕輕擺動著，彷彿想引起注意。Tony停下手邊工作把那張紙抽出裝甲，攤平在工作檯又看了一次。『哼。睡美人。』

　　的確不可能是別的什麼。就算沒有文字，插畫足以解釋一切，圖上細膩描繪著一名在床上沉睡的美麗女子。他用指尖拂過那張畫。太可笑了，他知道，不過那女子不知為何看起來很……憂傷？他無用地猜想她為等候她的「真愛」覓見自己等了多久。或許很漫長吧，想到時下的真愛似乎寥寥無幾。至少，他很確定他從未遇見過。 

　　Tony把紙張推到一旁向後伸手抓起螺絲起子。不，他從不相信童話中的浪漫故事。他有太多不好的交往經驗以及更糟的分手經歷，使他不再相信那種東西。再說，讓他視線流連忘返的那個人不可能給他一個童話故事的結局的。

　　他在翻開鎧甲暴露出一些斷掉電線之際輕蹙眉頭。他就知道那巫婆在把第一輛車扔向他的時候他感到那裡面有什麼東西斷了。他回憶時心不在焉地用螺絲起子戳戳它。不是什麼美好時光。當然，Steve用那種方式喚著他的名字的時候他是有點高興，但不足以蓋過當浩克將車像玩具卡車從他身上移開，對著巫婆猛擲時隨之而來的困窘。Steve，無庸置疑，是個完美的英雄。他英勇地帶領他的團隊作戰，也是最後設法把她弄下掃帚的人。（還有掃帚？還能再陳腔濫調點？）他開始些微恍神，回想起皮革是如何延展過Steve的——『噢！』

　　Tony咒罵著將指頭從裝甲內抽出。『別在周圍環繞著危險武器的時候分心，Stark，』他喃喃自語，把手指放到嘴裡，因嚐到血味皺著臉。

　　他把注意力轉回裝甲，打算把一心不合時宜的狂想掩埋之際他突然發現到世界呈現一個完全不同於他記憶的角度……不太對。事實上，他心裡也感到……不太對。眨著沉重的眼皮，他猜想他什麼時候開始在周日晚上這麼早就感到疲倦。然後突然地，他懂了。他低頭對著緩緩流血的手指眨眼，咒了句。『我恨——』

 

　　Tony未現身吃早餐時，無人格外驚訝。實際上如果Tony像個正常人類在早上起床、攝取非流質性食物才奇怪呢。然而當Tony在晚餐時還未現身時，Steve就開始憂心了。Tony跳過三餐並不十分難得，但那不 _健康_ 。

　　在其他所有人都吃完他們的pizza後，Steve放幾片在盤子上下樓敲了敲車間的門。沒有回應，這就有點怪了，除非Tony又在車間睡著。Steve希望情況並非如此。

　　移動重心以拿穩盤子，Steve輸入安全碼步入車間。當然啦，Tony在那兒，在桌上沉睡著。

　　Steve溺愛地嘆口氣把pizza放在桌上。他可能永遠無法說服Tony桌子並不是床，不過Steve是樂觀的人。

　　『Tony，』他輕喚，上前溫柔地搖著他的肩膀。沒有反應，他的嘴角開始下墜轉化成蹙眉的擔心表情。『Tony？』

　　回應他的只有沉寂。Steve小心翼翼地繞過桌子以看清Tony的面容。一些憂慮在他看清後溜逝。Tony有在呼吸——這是很好的第一步。他看似全然放鬆著，眼皮一動未動。他甚至沒在做夢。那是很好的另一步。Steve從未獲有Tony的夢境平靜安詳的印象。

　　Steve就這樣看著Tony睡了一會兒，Tony平穩的呼吸緩和著他的情緒。不過，雖然Tony看起來睡得心滿意足，那不能阻止他對吃的需要。

　　Steve伸手捉住Tony的手腕，他發現到Tony的手放在一張圖畫上。而且上頭貌似有一兩滴血，就好像是Tony……

　　『噢，』Steve道，抓起通訊器。

 

　　金鋼狼一副聖誕節提早到來的樣子。『所以讓我搞清楚。Stark回到家，跑去車間——』

　　『對，』Steve疲憊地揉著太陽穴回答。

　　『然後扎傷手指——』

　　『是。』

　　『然後就 _昏過去_ 了？』

　　『對——嗯，我不知道，Logan。我不在場。』Steve皺眉。或許他應該在場。至少，他應該確認Tony看過醫生再讓他去車間混。事實上，整個團隊都應該接受檢查。雖然現在，現在已經太遲了。在醫學實驗室醫生已檢查了Tony全身上下，似乎毫無問題——除了無法將他從無夢的睡眠中喚醒外。

　　『喔 _哇噢_ 。』Steve抬頭看著Janet和Peter走進Tony的房間加入其他的復仇者。『Tony真的 _是_ 位公主。』Janet一臉敬畏地完成句子。

　　Tony的確看起來有點兒…… _皇家氣息_ ，Steve必須承認。他躺在他那張大地荒謬的床上，手整齊地交疊在胸前，長長的睫毛棲止於頰上。Steve強烈懷疑咒語在某方面影響了那些睫毛。整個景象過於如畫了，還有那些睫毛，茂密豪美，絕對是致命一擊。一切就彷彿複製自故事書，讓Steve感到隱隱不安。

　　在Tony床的另一邊，暴風女貌似陷入了沉思。『我相信在此情況下的最佳選擇是找出那個施展咒語的女巫，顯然她昨日所顯現的威力並不是她的最終意圖。』她緩緩道，彷彿想將這個念頭從心中抹去。

　　Peter哼了聲。『他們從不會只幹一次，對吧？就像洋芋片一樣。只要把手伸進無盡的邪惡中一次，然後就上癮了。』其他的復仇者轉頭看他，他聳肩。『幹嘛？這是真的啊。』

　　『蜘蛛人或許說的對，』Steve承認，『但這段期間我們要怎麼辦？我們不可以就把Tony留在這裡然後等著。如果這些睡眠影響了他的身體呢？我們甚至無法知道。』

　　暴風女的表情在她將Steve肩膀僵硬的線條和眉間的深溝收進眼底時變得柔和。『隊長，我們做我們所能做的。Banner博士和Pym博士與醫療室的醫生們一起工作著，以防收到任何不正常的掃描資料，而我們已盡可能讓鋼鐵人感到舒適。』她道。

　　Steve張嘴準備爭論，但他注意她的憂慮逐漸呈現在臉上。暴風女不喜歡這種無能為力的情況不下於他，他了解到，而他如果將他的挫敗加諸在他的副隊長身上，他肯定是個失敗的領導者。因此他只將嘴扯成一條嚴峻的線。『好吧。在這種情況下，我相信加強巡邏是適當的。我們不能讓那女巫再次得逞。』他宣布，走向門口。他刻意不回望Tony那過於靜止的身形。他可能需要丟下倒下的戰友，但他不需要喜歡它。

 

　　出人意料地，他們沒花多少時間就找到那巫婆了。事實證明飛天掃帚上的醜老太婆與環境並不怎麼協調——就算是在紐約。他們發現時她正飄浮於高空中，在砂石建築背面畫著難解的符號。

　　『你知道破壞公物是犯罪吧？』蜘蛛人問，射出蜘蛛絲靠近觀看。『我的意思是，沒錯，那只是粉筆，但畫在這樣一個好街區？大家絕對會生氣的。』他看清塗鴉後頓了一下。『哇，這些真的很醜。在你開始破壞大半個紐約前應該要再多練習點兒。』

　　那女巫嚇得尖叫，在掃帚上滑動了幾英呎。她望向復仇者，眼裡的神情是純粹惡毒的驚訝，但沒過多久她的表情轉為得意。『只有五個？你們剩下的夥伴 _到底_ 怎麼啦？特別是沒禮貌的那個，那個老在你們附近轉的金屬畸形？』她尖笑，眼裡充滿惡意的歡快。

　　Steve抓緊盾牌，緊地稍過此時需要。他強迫自己冷靜，吼道，『你分明知道鋼鐵人怎麼了，女巫！告訴我們你做了什麼！』

　　『噢，我想那頗清楚，』她回答。掃帚開始前後擺動，彷彿她在跳舞。『「當針一扎到她的手指，她馬上陷入了深深的沉睡之中」……像你們這麼聰明的隊伍應當知道這個故事吧？』

　　Steve蹙眉。那不可能——她不是在說——

　　『你真的把鋼鐵人變成睡美人了？』Giant-Girl打斷道，表情轉為狂怒，並試圖捉住巫婆的掃帚。『你現在馬上把他變回來！』她命令。

　　巫婆輕聲尖笑，輕而易舉地飛離Jan可及之處。『把他變回來不是我的工作，是你們的。你們要找到那錫腦袋白痴的真愛，如果他有的話。』她冷冷地說。

　　浩克在人行道上生氣地跺腳，完全沒注意到人行道在他的猛擊下開始碎裂。『大家愛鋼鐵人！浩克愛鋼鐵人！鋼鐵人是浩克的朋友！』

　　『噁！』Peter在樹差點要將他像……嗯，像蟲子般壓扁前跳開。『不是那種愛，老兄。她是說要親親的那種。』

　　『不過我打賭鋼鐵人也有很多那種「愛」，』金鋼狼嘻皮笑臉地說。

　　『親親？呃喔，浩克不想要親錫人。』令人感激地，浩克似乎被那心理畫面搞得十分混亂而停止跳躍。市府官員會為此感到高興的。

　　『某個人需要，而且非常緊急，』巫婆插嘴道，看來整場對話把她逗得很樂。

　　Steve腦袋中的策畫部分開始瘋狂運轉。某個人？但是誰呢？在世上究竟誰會是Tony Stark的真愛？更進一步，復仇者能 _找到_ 她嗎，在——『等等！非——非常緊急？你是什麼意思？』他狂亂的思想不流利地中止。

　　巫婆沾沾自喜地笑著。在她年老、枯槁的臉上，那無疑是個非常令人擔心的表情。『不是所有人都有一百年可以等王子，隊長。我會說最好在一週之內。你們只有一週的時間，然後詛咒就完全支配他了。』

　　這番宣告造成的混亂喧囂足以使天空塌落，然而Steve想要聽完全部。『等等！』他再度喊道，希望其他人能安靜下來。『所以我們有一週去找那個吻，否則——？』

　　『否則詛咒會完成，你的朋友永遠不會醒過來了，』她說完，眼裡閃著勝利的光芒。

　　Steve的胃如鉛般下沉。所有的復仇者在同時間大喊，但他無法使他們靜下來，甚至在浩克又開始揮動樹的時候也沒辦法。他張嘴想再次喚她，但什麼都說不出口。

　　巫婆滿足地眺望這場混亂。『這就是，』她哼哼，『一個老巫婆能做的。』同時，在一把如樹幹斷裂的巨大聲響後，她已離去。

　　復仇者愁眉苦臉地面面相覷，直到蜘蛛人終於打破寂靜。『至少這次我們沒被弄瞎。』

 

　　一小時後，復仇者們發現自己圍坐會議桌，一本小小的黑色冊子置於正中央。

　　金鋼狼往椅背一靠，帶著些許興味盯著那本書。『所以那是啥，Stark的日記？裡頭有找到什麼關於他的「真愛」的文章嗎？親愛的日記，玫瑰是紅的，紫羅蘭是藍的，誰明瞭愛情呢，但我確實希望——』

　　Cap尖銳地清清喉嚨，指著桌上的書。『事實上，Logan，這是Tony的通訊錄。Jan在他房間找到的，我們認為這會是很好的起點。』

　　『不錯的主意。我的意思是，Tony還能有多少未來的真愛呢？』Peter說。他用蜘蛛絲把書黏近自己瞥看內容，忽視Jan對他擺出的含糊嫌惡表情。他的下巴在面罩後落下。『噢我的天，這裡大概有五百個名字吧！我想我的蜘蛛感應真的 _警鈴大作_ 啦。我們要怎麼知道裡頭誰是誰？』

　　『我們已經把名單寄給鋼鐵人的助理Potts小姐了。她說她很樂意告訴我們哪些是工作上的夥伴，』暴風女宣稱，頓了下。『Potts小姐無法保證Tony的工作夥伴裡頭沒有他的真愛，不過如果有的話我認為她會讓他非常後悔。』

　　Steve點頭。『Potts小姐保證會盡快把名單給我們。在這期間，有人想到有誰可以調查的嗎？』他問。

　　桌旁的人們不安地移動。『嗯，』Jan冒險道，『我猜總是我們？』

　　Steve吃驚地蹙眉。『我們？什麼意思，Giant-Girl？』

　　『好，我的意思是，Tony的好友中有很多是復仇者，對吧？如果是我們其中之一呢？』她指出。『我是說，我懷疑，但試一下也不會少塊肉，是吧？』

　　『呃，不。我很確定吻Tony會是我 _人生中的一大創傷_ 。』Peter插嘴，渾身打顫。

　　Jan贈他毀滅性的一瞪。『不是 _你_ 。我是指 _女的_ 復仇者，』她說。

　　『喔。』Peter尷尬地聳肩。『很好。因為金鋼狼吻Tony的心理畫面 _真的_ 很怪，而且——』金鋼狼咆哮時他迅速截斷句子。

　　Jan忽視他們倆，咧嘴衝著暴風女笑。『嘿暴風女，想要試試當白馬王子的感覺嗎？』

　　暴風女滑下座位，如此優雅地站起身，讓Jan心裡忌妒得要命。『反正無害，』她道，臉上帶著細小的微笑。

　　Jan勾起暴風女的手臂，試圖別對Cap那張還帶著全然的困惑的臉大笑。『那麼，離最高塔遠點！』她說，領路而去。

　　兩人走到Tony的房間，Jan輕輕關上身後的門，笑容從臉上滑落。Tony看起來像張雜誌上的照片，美麗精緻且如此 _沉靜_ 。 

　　『你並不完全相信我們其中之一能解除咒語，是吧，Giant-Girl？』暴風女問，一如往常的冷靜。

　　『不，並不。』Jan搖頭。『我是說，我有Hank了，而我看妳從未對Tony表示興趣。我只是——我不知道誰 _會_ 是。Tony從未談過任何穩定的女友。』她凝視床上熟睡的Tony，過了一會兒輕輕接口，『我知道大部分的復仇者不相信真愛，我 _知道_ Tony不，不過……我相信。那個人會在某處等著他。』

　　暴風女在她身旁嘆氣。『問題在於找到她。Tony Stark認識太多人了；實在難以找出他們之中誰對他最重要。』

　　Jan歪嘴笑。『你是指聖經裡的認識（譯註：Knows in the Biblical sense；指性交）。是啊，很難說哪一個是他真的在意的，如果有的話。』

　　暴風女點頭。『我們只有不到一週的時間去找到正確的人。有些人一生也沒找到……』她的聲音漸弱。

　　她們兩人都安靜了會兒，望著Tony胸膛穩定地一起一落。

　　終於，Jan向前一步。『那我想我們最好開始動作，嗯？』她走至床邊，只遲疑了幾秒，然後低頭將她的唇瓣純潔地覆上Tony的。無聲的片刻後，Jan帶著小小的、傷心的微笑抬起身。『好吧，我猜Hank不用擔心我和Tony偷情了。』她道，在語氣中強加入輕浮，向後幾步離開床畔。

　　暴風女取代她的位置，輕輕抬高Tony毫無反抗的臉頰，迅速地吻了他的唇，直起身檢視他的臉。靜如止水、紋風不動。

　　『對，』Jan在一旁道，『我也不覺得。』

　　她們在非不適的沉默中走回會議室，沉浸在各自的思緒裡。雖然當她們打開門後，一連串的噪音打斷了她們的遐思。

　　『我覺得應該讓Spidey跟她講。』金鋼狼咆哮。

　　『可是我根本不知道該 _說_ 啥，』Peter哀叫。『如果她覺得我是個變態（creeper）怎麼辦？』

　　 Jan走回桌邊，碰的一聲坐下。『嗯，你 _是_ 蜘蛛……人……什麼的。的確非常令人毛骨悚然（譯註：creepy；此字也有爬行之意，和前方creeper呼應，其可表爬蟲）。』她整整自己以看清他們傳閱的東西。貌似是某個女人的電話號碼。

　　當Steve從正在研讀的黑冊子抬眼，瞥見女生們回來後，他明顯地直起身。『怎樣？』他充滿期盼地問。兩位女性都可以聽出他嗓音下的緊張。

　　暴風女搖搖頭。『我和Giant-Girl似乎都不是鋼鐵人的真愛。』

　　『早就知道了，』Peter咕噥，重新看向手裡的紙張。『如果是那就 _太_ 簡單了。』

　　『我來跟她講，』Steve嘆氣，從他手裡抽出那張紙。他深呼吸，撥號，等她接聽。『你好，Abbot小姐？我是——Tony Stark的同事。』他停了一分鐘，顯然正努力找話講。他不能說Tony發生意外；那可能造成商界大災難。同時，他也不能問她為什麼會在Tony的通訊錄中——那很不禮貌。然而當他張嘴想講話時，又打消了主意。電話另一端開始非常快速地說話，他揚起眉，其他的復仇者只能猜Molly Abbot小姐到底講了些什麼關於Tony Stark。『什麼？我——Abbot小姐，我很確定——不，不。是的。不。 _不_ 。女士，我很抱歉。我想我找錯T——Stark先生通訊錄裡的電話號碼了。是的。你也是。』Steve掛上電話，看起來受到了震撼。

　　『不是Stark的真愛，我猜？』金鋼狼問，對著不安的Steve笑。

　　『嗯……不是。』Steve的臉頰些微泛紅。『Tony似乎不是每次都禮貌對待他的，嗯。他的客人。』

　　金鋼狼笑著歡叫。『我就知道！鋼鐵人，你個無賴。』

　　Steve沒有否認，他只再度擔憂地看著號碼列表。『暴風女，或許由你來打名單上的下一個號碼。』

　　希望她和Tony的關係能好些。

　　她的確。事實上，她用的某些具體字眼熱情到在電話結束後，甚至暴風女的臉頰都呈現淡淡的紅色。

　　在那之後，大多數的號碼都屬於兩類中的那一類。儘管Tony似乎有全紐約女人的電話號碼（除非更多），他貌似很少打給她們。當Pepper 帶著檔案在幾小時後現身時，他們還沒有任何進展。可能的那堆只有一組號碼，Megan Flagg小姐，但那只是因為她和Tony約會過四次——似乎打破了紀錄。Pepper檢查他們的筆記，發出不同意的嘖嘖聲。

　　『不是這個或這個…… _肯定_ 不是這個。別打給這個，我不認為Tony想讓她知道他的新號碼。正常狀況下我只會讓他自生自滅，不過我好像記得她 _特別_ 難纏，』她說，劃過一個個名字，有時候甚至一整頁。她不可思議地有幫助，而當Steve這麼告訴她時，她只是笑笑。『不然你想Stark先生為什麼要雇用我？』

　　在剃除掉本子裡好一大半的名字後，就算Tony不在，Pepper還是表明她有事要辦而離去。不過她在Tony的房間擱了會兒，給他一個吻和一則訓話。你知道，她 _自己_ 一個人運作價值數十億美元的公司很不容易。不幸的是，這兩者似乎都沒有效。

 

　　『是的，Boniadi小姐，我理解。』暴風女的嗓音清晰自信。她和這位談得特別久，邊說邊做筆記。桌子另一頭，Steve和Jan正各自和他們的可能候選者對話著。Peter發誓過問女人的性生活本質上就是件尷尬事，不過在他被三個不同女人直接掛斷電話引渡他脫離苦海後，他十分樂意接下文書工作。Logan負責「拜託啥都別說」，似乎讓大家非常滿意。

　 『是的，當然。事實上我覺得我們應該在今晚多談一些，』暴風女道，放下筆。『如果您能在今晚七點左右前來Stark Tower的話更好。是的，謝謝你。再見。』暴風女微笑掛上電話。

　　Steve掛掉自己的那通電話，揚起一邊眉。『發生什麼事了嗎，暴風女？』

　　『是的。我剛和一位認識Tony好幾年的女性講完電話。他們常在慈善活動碰面，雖然只約會過一兩次，但她聽到Tony身體不適——可以這麼說——的時候非常難過，我想Boniadi小姐壓抑她對Tony的感情好幾年了，』暴風女道。『Tony對她的感覺我只能猜測，但這是談過對象中首位了解他多過於——』她停下句子。『了解他身為人的那部分。』她改口。

　　Steve相當確定他知道她本來想說什麼，但他不想強調。『所以她會來這兒？』他問。他環顧四周。他們不能這樣見她。Tony的祕密身分將成為歷史。

　　暴風女頷首，Peter抬頭。『如果有位女士要來這兒見Tony，我們是不是應該叫那個Pepper Potts女的回來？她頗恐怖的，但她了解Tony，而且我賭她可以辦好任何事。考慮到我們要給人瞧位被巫婆下咒的天才英雄百萬富翁，那頗需要被辦好的，』他道。

　　『沒錯，』Jan同意。『再說，我想Pepper比Tony還要明白Tony的私生活。』

 

　　Pepper的確知道如何辦好所有事。在她抵達大樓前，她起草了份聲明，保證Boniadi小姐在畏懼死亡及律師的情況下三緘其口。光瞥一眼就恐怖異常。然後Boniadi小姐現身，Pepper簡潔地解釋情況（一種——輕度昏迷，醫生希望熟悉的面孔能幫助他，聽起來比「可怕的巫婆詛咒」合理些）讓她上去Tony的房間，等到確定遞上的吻沒有任何效用後，護送她離開頂層。一切公事公辦井井有條。

　　Pepper目送Boniadi小姐離開後對他們嘆氣。『下次，直接把名單給我。還有其他更好的方法來辦這事，』她說，一臉惱怒。那似乎是她臉上的通常表情。

　　默默無言地，暴風女給了她Fayne小姐、Flagg小姐和Fenton小姐的資料。 

 

　　當日晚上，終於到了打給名單上的任何人都太晚之際，復仇者們安頓下來休息會兒。空氣中還凝著緊張——怎麼可能沒有？——不過似乎放鬆了點。Jarvis用那雙只有些微顫抖的手準備晚餐，餐後復仇者們分道揚鑣。Jan和Peter去殺電視上的東西，說這是擺脫壓抑侵略性的最佳途徑，Hank貌似心滿意足地看著他們拌嘴，當Jan停下對他咧嘴笑時間歇地嘆息。金鋼狼表示他開始手癢了，所以他和暴風女及浩克前往訓練室。Steve知道他應該跟他們去的，他必須保持最佳狀態以防他們再度遇到那巫婆，然而他的腳卻把他帶往別處。

　　當他一發現他在Tony房門外，Steve不安地轉移重心，手不確定地放在門把上。雖然整天都有人進出房間，現在似乎有些……不一樣。裡頭安靜無聲，所有的緊迫消失了，突然間Steve感覺他彷彿非法入侵。將它視為侵犯Tony的隱私很蠢，因為他只是想要檢查一下，他告訴自己。雖然他必須再多告訴自己兩三次他才有辦法開啟那扇門。

　　Tony紋風不動地躺在床上。Steve不曉得他在期望什麼，他罵自己是個傻子，關門踏入房間。他發現牆邊有張椅子，他上前移動它。或許是Pepper拿上來的。他就坐，將視線落在Tony身上。他看起來同早晨絲毫未差。他沒有顯出任何痛苦；他只是……沉睡著。

　　Steve向後靠向椅子，將Tony胸膛和緩地一起一伏盡收眼底，在注視之際，他自己的呼吸無意識地開始相合於他友人的吐納。出乎意料地，當他坐著，他感到胸腔裡的緊張開始緩解。或許只是坐在那兒，伴著Tony，就足以使他的思想寧靜。

　　他讓思路從Tony的困境流向Tony本身。他們已經花了好多時間試圖找出Tony的真愛。Tony會怎麼想？他從不像是浪漫的類型。當然，他約會——事實上，他大量約會——但Steve以前從未見過他真正與誰親近，不是故事書裡的浪漫故事那種。太可惜了。Tony值得像那樣的東西。Tony在大部分的時候看起來都很快活，但有時候他的目光會飄向遠方，肩膀緊繃……Tony值得某個能將那些憂慮帶走的人。

　　Steve的心思自此徘徊。當他們找到Tony的真愛時，她會是個怎樣的人呢？她會像他一樣聰明伶俐，可以輕鬆跟上他所有的科技叨唸？或者她很風趣？配得上他的鋒芒並在他工作過度的時候拉他出去？她善體人意嗎？她可以引出Tony真正的自己，讓他意識到他比他自己所相信的還要善良？他真的希望她可以。Tony向來無法看出自己是一個多好的人。

　　Steve不知道他坐在那兒默思那些傻念頭多久。當他終於在一小時後起身，背疼且渾身僵硬——然而他覺得他的心情比早上好多了。 

 

　　Peter著手潦草寫下要給Jan撥號的下一個名字，他停了下來。『嘿Jan，我想Pepper搞錯這個了。這邊寫的是「Micah」。那是男生的名字，對吧？』他問，讓她看那一頁。

　　Jan搖頭。『Micah也可以是女生的名字，蜘蛛人。給我那個號碼。』他傳給她，她用她那真的、真的開始十分厭倦摁按鍵的手指撥號。『哈囉，可以找Micah Hauptman嗎？這是關於Tony Stark……是……是。——等等，什麼？……噢。喔嗯。謝謝你。』Jane掛掉電話並面無表情地盯著它。

　　『哇啊，G-Girl，你臉紅了嗎？』Peter問，伸著脖子瞄她。Janet van Dyne無言以對可不常見。

　　Steve從他自己那通電話抬起頭，嘴角下墜於Jan臉上的休克表情。『是的，謝謝你，Hooper小姐。您幫了我們很大的忙。』他放下電話。『Giant-Girl，有什麼問題嗎？』

　　Jan緩緩搖頭，雙頰緋紅。『不是真的 _有問題_ ……只是情況比我們想像的還要困難一點。』 

　　『怎麼說？』Steve全神貫注。他們在這個時間點最不想要的——在兩天的搜尋後——就是節外生枝。

　　Janet乾嚥。『嗯……剛剛那是Micah Hauptman的女朋友——』

　　『喔，所以那 _是_ 男的Micah，』Peter點點頭。

　　『是、是的。』Janet閃爍其詞，『顯然他們倆最近分手了，』她頓了頓。『在她發現他和Tony的一夜情之後。』

　　整桌沉默半晌以吸收資訊。  
　　  
　　『等等——Tony是基佬？』Peter尖叫。

　　『我不知道，小傢伙，』金鋼狼道。他拍拍桌上的文具。『這兒有兩本滿是名字的筆記簿可不是這麼說的。』

　　『很明顯，Tony是 _雙性戀_ 。』Jan插話。『那不是件 _壞_ 事，只是——』

　　『我們現在有兩倍的人要檢查了，』暴風女說完句子。

　　『沒錯。』Jan焦慮地咬唇回想他們所有已淘汰的男性名字。『Cap，你還有那些我們跳過的名字嗎？』

　　『嗯？』

　　Jan眨眼望向Steve。他看起來有點迷茫。甚至混亂，她在心裡加了句。『Cap，你還好吧？』她問。

　　Steve閉上眼睛堅定地搖了搖頭，當他再度張開眼睛時眼神清晰多了。『沒事。你需要什麼？』

　　Jan清清喉嚨，希望不安的氣氛能減緩些。『那些跳過的名字，』她重複。

　　『喔，沒錯。是的，這邊。』他傳給他幾張紙後一切恢復沉默。

　　當Bruce開門走進來時，他們全都抬頭熱切望向好讓自己分心的事物。『嗨大夥兒！Hank說他會應付樓下全部的事兒一段時間，所以我想過來幫你們。我不在的時候有什麼新奇有趣的事發生嗎？』復仇者們互相斜睨。『大夥兒？』

 

　　接下來的幾天，後備復仇者們陸續抵達。前幾日他們派了探子，然而大部分沒住在大樓裡的復仇者無法就這樣拋下一切前來探望。

　　如果在電話裡初步解釋稱得上尷尬，那面對面談叫煉獄。有些人比較簡單。虎女郎毫不介意給Tony一個吻。她咯咯笑著親了他一下，好像也不因他最終並未清醒而煩惱。『女孩子不是每天都有機會親Tony的，』她道。

　　有些人比較困難。驚奇女士花了整整五分鐘對著無意識的Tony大吼大叫，然後才快速地輕啄一下，跺步離去。接著在他們聯絡Emma Frost前，她已致電婉拒。

　　雖然大部分的經驗就僅僅是尷尬而已。比尷尬更糟的是，他們完全在白費力氣。

　　當蜘蛛女走出Tony房間時，Steve忍不住嘆氣。他不必詢問也知道情況發展。他把臉埋入手中，按摩緊繃的肌肉試圖冷靜。無論復仇者們抱持著什麼希望，顯而易見的事實是——可能性正逐漸流失。Tony通訊錄裡的名字所剩無幾，還未前來探望的復仇者也漸次減少。在那之後……甚至連Pepper也不會知道該怎麼辦，在那之後。

　　就算他可以忘記Tony身處危境，還有個巫婆他必須考慮。至少有三起關於掃帚上的醜老太婆的報告，但每次他們一到現場，那兒只留有粉筆畫和粗魯的註記。這些足以把人搞瘋。

　　他抬頭望向女浩克——當日最後一位——走出Tony房間。他必定看起來比他自己所感覺的還要滿懷期盼，因為她帶著溫柔的神情。『抱歉，Cap。』

　　Steve只搖搖頭作為回應。『道歉無濟於事，』他告訴她，試圖讓句子聽起來有說服力。從她的表情來看，貌似不怎麼成功。

　　她伸手拍拍他的肩膀，有些尷尬地。似乎沒人知道該說什麼。『拜，Cap。照顧他，好嗎？』

　　Steve頷首。『當然，』他回答。他會的。

　　又一次的猶疑不定，Steve再次嘆口氣單獨進入Tony的房間。或許坐在那兒陪他能再次緩解他的焦慮。

 

　　隔日，Steve坐在Tony房間那張變成他慣常座位的椅子上讀暴風女的筆記時，聽見從走廊傳來簡短的談話片段。他蹙眉轉身瞪著門。現在應該沒人會來看Tony。只剩下珍貴的極少數可能會來見他。

　　了解到伸長脖子對他沒有任何好處，Steve站起身將紙張放在椅子上探勘走廊。在他聽清楚字句前他已聽出語調中的低沉憤怒。

　　『——才不要去——』

　　『——必須要！』

　　Steve走近些，但在他認出聲音時打住。他相當確定他不應該聽這段談話。

　　『我不敢相信你竟然叫我做這種事，Pepper！』

　　『為什麼不，Rhodey？ _我_ 就做了。』

　　『可是你是——絕不。這絕不會發生。Tony或許是我的朋友，但是——』

　　『沒有但是！』即使在他立於遠處，Steve還是因Pepper的語氣縮了一下。『他是你的朋友，你是他的。以防你沒注意到，Tony所有的朋友都試著想喚醒他。』

　　『是啊，他的 _女性_ 朋友！』

　　『噢，你我都知道Tony也愛男人！』

　　『是啊，但我不愛。』

　　『這又不會傷了你那不堪一擊的男子氣概。就 _試試_ ，Rhodey。我就要求這樣。』

　　『……你不准跟任何人說。特別是Tony。』

　　『好。祝你好運。』

　　Steve聽到肯定是出自Rhodey的喃喃抱怨聲，片刻後才了解到聲音正朝他而來。他踏進Stark Tower不計其數的空房中的其中一間遠離視線範圍。如果是因為難為情使Rhodes卻步，他最好不要增加他的困窘。

　　他靠著牆試圖別去想隔幾扇門那間房裡發生的事。不知為何他心裡七上八下的。那是每次有人吻Tony時典型的緊張期盼，但這次不只是緊張，還有某種他無從指認的感覺。

　　地毯上迅速的拖步聲是Rhodey回來的信號，Steve感到自己正在屏息。

　　『他有——』

　　『他還在睡，Pep。』

　　『噢。他——噢。』

　　 _噢_ ，Steve想。

 

　　不知何故，Steve深信最後一位人選的到來會是個重大時刻。也許會有哭泣，或歡笑。無論她是不是那個命中注定的人，那無庸置疑會是件大事。以其他人高漲的緊張情緒視之，他很確定他們都是這麼想的。

　　這就是為何當他們在周五早晨早早起床相見於會議室只發現到桌上有張小紙條時，異樣的感覺會如此強烈。

　　 _「繼續尋找。  
　　——黑寡婦」_

　　沒人哭也沒人笑。他們僅僅傳著那紙條，希望能理解它的意思，直到他們懂了，每個人都沉默不語。Peter試著講笑話，Jan試著為笑話而笑，但無人有心於此。

　　Steve走回Tony的房間。

 

　　Jan拿起pizza。Jarvis毫無心情煮實質的一餐，沒人真的責怪他。也沒人有心情做任何事。通常周五夜代表著他們相聚在Stark Tower無拘無束，良辰、佳餚及好友攜手相伴。都只是些蠢事情，像是電視遊樂器錦標賽或是看他們能在金鋼狼發現前在他身上黏多少磁鐵。然而今晚……今晚的周五夜只代表Tony只剩幾個小時就要進入無人知曉將如何喚醒他的、永恆的睡眠。

　　Jan愁眉苦臉地揚起在食物上的視線，環視桌邊的朋友們。他們全都看起來同她所感，除了……『Cap在哪？』她問。平時他都會和他們一齊在這兒，一如他做任何事般地熱心投入增進團隊情誼。

　　暴風女搖搖頭，顯然深陷在自己的思緒當中。『我相信他在Tony的房間。』

　　『又來？』Peter問。『哇噢。如果Cap再花多一點時間勾在上頭，他乾脆睡那兒算了。』

　　『我想他已經是了，』Janet不假思索道。她噘起唇。『事實上，我很擔心他。他這禮拜都很沮喪，你會認為——』她呆住。

　　『Jan？G-Girl？你還好吧？』

　　Jan忽視蜘蛛人在她面前揮動的手，開始思索，真的 _思索_ 。『在這禮拜前我沒認真想過這件事，不過你們有注意到他們像是花了全部的空檔在一起時的相處模式嗎？』她問，腦中的線索集合成綑。

　　Peter在面罩下轉了轉眼睛，雖然沒人能看到。『嗯，有啊。他們一起巡邏，分頭行動時也在一塊兒——有時候我覺得隊員是Cap和Tony和其它，』他列舉，一件件拗著手指算。『說真的，他們倆給「bromance」這詞兒注入了新定義……』當他明白桌邊的其他人全停下來盯著他時聲音漸弱。『啥？我說了啥？』

　　暴風女睜大雙眼將目光轉向Jan。『Giant-Girl，你在建議……？』

　　Jan點頭。『不，這很有道理！我的意思是，就算他們 _不是_ 最佳拍檔，只要看看Cap這禮拜的表現。在我們知道這件事很嚴重之前，他就很沮喪了，記得嗎？』她問，嗓音開始染上興奮。

　　『你是對的，』Bruce回答，雙眼因逐漸理解而開始發亮。『他都快瘋了。』

　　『等一下，等等，我們現在在說啥？』蜘蛛人打斷。他狂亂地從復仇者看向復仇者。『怎麼啦？』

　　金鋼狼對他嗤笑——他們所能得到他最接近鬆一口氣的反應。『G-Girl這兒認為我們該試試讓Cap吻鋼鐵人。』

　　Peter停下來盯著他。『什麼？真的？Cap和Tony？』他望向Jan來確定，她點點頭。『噢我的天， _難怪_ 他們會推翻人們所知的bromance定義！』

　　Jan站起身靠上椅子，滿懷期盼的笑容她臉上逐然綻開。『我馬上回來。』 她轉身離開跑向Tony的房間，心裡已經有譜了。

 

　　Jan踏進Tony的房間，毫不訝異地看到Steve坐在角落的椅子上，愁容滿面。『嗨Steve，』她招呼，走近立於椅旁。『沒變化？』

　　『沒有，』Steve低喃，雙眼沒有離開Tony。『他動也不動。他甚至不像有做夢。』

　　Jan從Steve瞧向Tony，再回到Steve。此刻那想法已深植於心，她不曉得她怎麼會忽略掉。如此 _明顯_ 。公園裡的長走、單純的情誼、還有流連的視線……她壓下一陣哆嗦。 _如此_ 明顯。『快到午夜了。只剩幾個小時。』

　　深深的顫慄貫穿Steve，她幾乎要為他傷心了。『我知道。』

　　她裝了個沉思的姿態。『我想幾乎所有的復仇者都挨過了。我是說，我第一天就親了他，還有暴風女，更不用提虎女郎、驚奇女士和蜘蛛女，那還只是頭先幾個。』

　　Steve隨著她的名單頷首。她很肯定他沒有真的在聽。畢竟，誰能比他更了解？

　　『所以你當然 _已經_ 吻過他了，對吧？』她說完句子。她不當回事地看著房間另一頭，試著不讓他發現她屏息著。

　　Steve開始點頭，仍迷失在自己的小世界裡，直到最後字句終於進入腦袋。『我——等等，什麼？』他問，猝然昂首注視她。

　　Jan低著頭對他眨眨眼，張大雙眸一臉純潔。『你已經吻過他了，對吧？我是說，你們倆花那麼多時間在一塊兒，你的機會和別人一樣多啊，』她實事求是地說，彷彿這是基本常識，而不是什麼刺激到炸的提議。

　　不管怎樣，Steve的腦子恐怕真要炸了。他啞口無言地瞪著她。『Jan，我不——我—— _什麼_ ？』  
　  
　　她將嘴扁成一直線。『你已經吻過他了，沒有嗎？』

　　『呃，嗯， _沒有_ ，為什麼我要吻Tony？』他結結巴巴道，顯然驚呆了。

　　Jan雙手插腰低頭瞅著他。她不需要變大來恫嚇，她知道。『因為你們花了所有的時間在一塊兒，你們知道對方的大小事，你們是最好的朋友，而且你耗了整整一周像隻老母雞一樣擔心他！』

　　『但是我從沒有——』

　　『此外你不需要跟我講什麼「但是我從沒有想過」云云！Tony只剩兩小時了。你是真的想讓他永眠，連 _試著_ 喚醒他都沒有？』

　　Steve霍地闔嘴。『但是——我不認為Tony會喜歡，如果我……』他開始說。

　　Jan露齒放肆一笑。『你不講我也不會告訴他。』她表情變得柔和。『說真的，Cap。每次我來到這兒，你的心就像是又多碎了一些。至少，你可以嘗試。不會有什麼害處的。而且如果成功了……』

　　如果成功了……Steve的心跳為此加速。儘管Jan剛說的那些，他以前真的沒有想過。據他所知，他和Tony是朋友，最好的朋友，不過只是——朋友。然而如果有機會，任何絲毫的機會……

　　他從椅子站起身，踱至床畔佇立著。他猶疑半晌，舉棋不定。這真的沒什麼大不了，對吧？他只是一長串親吻的最末端，一個最後掙扎的企圖，除了他和Jan以外無人知曉。這不可能毀了他和Tony的友誼，以及——不。倘若Tony永遠醒不來，這將對他們之間的友誼造成什麼影響便無足輕重。驀地，Steve為自己的不情願感到深深的罪惡。此處有位倒下的戰友，不光如此——倒下的 _朋友_ 。假使他有任何幫忙的機會，無論多渺茫，僅因他的不自在而不伸手援助那是多麼愚蠢。甚至自私。什麼時後他開始怯於幫助隊友？

　　他落坐床鋪邊緣望著Tony，對他前一刻下定決心、此時就應該要做的事毫無把握。理論上這和親吻他人不會有什麼兩樣，但這截然不同。這是 _Tony_ 。Steve忖度片刻，想像吻Tony該是如何：將手穿過柔軟的黑髮係什麼感覺，他的鬍髭怎樣搔刮，倚著他的唇瓣何等柔軟……他費勁乾嚥，某個熾熱且陌生的東西窒在咽喉。

　　這是為了Tony，不是他。那會是什麼樣子並不重要。只是個嘗試，幫助Tony。他把手撐在Tony另一側，低下頭將自己的唇刷過另一個男人的。那一點也不驚人或神奇，甚至稱不上愉悅。Tony的唇在他的底下塌陷，嫩而軟且過於柔順。宛若親吻屍體，Steve忍不住顫慄，直起身。

　　一拍，兩拍。Steve用他生命其它部分少有的強烈感情凝神細看Tony的面容。他甚至不確定他在找什麼，然而不論那是何物，他皆未見之。時間一分一秒過去，毫無動靜。

　　失落如膽汁在喉頭上升。心臟於胸腔痛苦地收緊，屏住的氣息一次傾洩而出。他試著告訴自己他失落純粹是因為他救不了他的朋友，但說謊從來就非Steve的強項。他什麼時候開始那樣地渴望這些——渴望 _Tony_ ——他猜想。或許他之前從未發現，鑑於 _此_ ——他們的信任合作及友誼全都纏繞在一起成了某個無可名狀的東西，如同呼吸般自然。他何時 _不_ 渴望？

　　他將手順著床沿緩緩滑動，直至他得以輕捏Tony的手指，在離開前得到最後一點安慰。假如他的手指徘徊得久了點，又有誰能責怪他？

　　Jan在他身後嘆息，細小憂傷地，把Steve從遐思中敲醒。帶著遺憾，他開始拽開手指，不料卻感到些阻力，微弱地觸碰他的肌膚。他張大雙眼，迅速瞥向他們相連的手。那是他的想像嗎？或許僅是一廂情願的力量……

　　不，一廂情願並不會引起Tony幽微粗濁的喉音，更無法造成那迫使他坐起身呼吸、撼動全身的猛咳，Steve只能目瞪口呆地注視Tony，後者正茫然地晃動腦袋，舉起空著的手揉揉眼睛。

　　Tony眨眼睜開雙眸，覷目瞧著他，彷彿不確定他真的醒了。『Steve？』他粗嘎道。Steve寬慰地深吸口氣，把他揪近自己，將鼻子埋入他的頭髮，攥著他的手比以往任何時候都緊，因為這是 _Tony_ ， _醒著_ 、 _活著_ 而且——

　　『Tony，』他在Tony髮間低喃，嗓音比他所想承認的還破碎，『 _Tony_ 。』

　　一隻手滑上Steve的肩膀溜進他的頭髮，笨拙卻安慰地摸摸他。『Steve，怎麼——』Tony啞聲道，但Steve搖搖頭，把他在胸前摁得更緊，Tony安靜下來。

　　時間在沉默中延續，惟一的聲音是Steve逐漸平息的紊亂呼吸。Tony的姆指在Steve的頸後畫著小圓圈使他平靜。這好像反了，Steve想，讓Tony來安慰他，他才是那個被下咒的人吶。他發出一聲輕笑，又一聲，然後他靠著Tony無聲地笑，笑得渾身打顫，Tony的手停住在Steve頸子上的動作。

　　『Steve？』語調低沉充滿疑問。

　　Steve直起身，保持他們的手指相繫。此時此刻，他只能對著Tony笑，他健康、清醒，還是 _他的真愛_ ，顯然地。『早安，』他有點兒傻呼呼地說。

　　雖然眼神猶疑，Tony慢慢回以微笑。『早。我昏了多久？』

　　Steve的笑容褪了些。『差不多一星期。』差一點就要一星期。『我們好擔心會失去你。』

　　Tony皺起臉。『那麼久？天啊，那些魔法咒語可真有力，嗯？』他輕嘆，腦袋向後傾了傾，轉轉他的肩膀。老天，他渾身僵硬。『不管怎樣，你們是怎麼破解咒語的？我的意思是，我頗懷疑你們能真湊合出位英俊王子來完成這工作。』 他喃喃道，聽到頸子發出喀一聲時滿足地嘆息。

　　Steve沉默不語。他說不出話。不單是Tony展露的大片肌膚使他分心；他就是……說不出口。讓個咒語宣稱你和某人命中註定（或所謂的「真愛」，隨便）很容易，向他坦白完全是另一回事。要是咒語不對，到底是隨機選擇呢？如果大錯特錯怎麼辦？或是Tony不 _想要_ 當他的真愛？他費勁乾嚥。『事實上，這咒語需要你的真愛來破解。』

　　Tony笑著昂首對著Steve咧嘴。『那這麼簡單就找到啦？』他問，嗓音低啞戲謔。

　　Steve發現自己不由自主地回以微笑。『如果「簡單」的意思是「像大海撈針」的話。』 

　　Tony困惑地輕蹙眉頭。『等等，你們真試了？』他問。

　　Steve頷首。『我們挨過整本通訊錄，試著找出哪些跟你約過會。事實證明有很多，』他邊說邊為那回憶搖頭。

　　Tony瞪著他半晌，試著評斷語句的誠懇度。『你當真告訴我你們打給我通訊錄上的 _所有人_ ，問他們是不是我的真愛？』他聽起來有點驚恐。

　　Steve聳肩。『嗯，不是 _所有_ 人。只是大部分。而且我們沒告訴他們真愛的部分。我們只要求有希望的來試。』

　　『試……什麼？』Tony小心翼翼地問。

　　Steve覺得自己的臉開始有點兒發紅。『很明顯，吻你。』

　　Tony面無表情地瞅著他。『Steve，過去這一周究竟有多少人親了我？』他緩緩地問。

　　Steve閉上眼一個個數，強烈意識到自己現在 _肯定是_ 臉紅了。『二十……六。不，七，』他改正。他忘記加上自己了。

　　『二十七?!』Tony憤怒地大叫。『Steve，我向天發誓，如果我患上單（譯註一）——』

　　Steve轉轉眼珠。『會花那麼久才找到正確的人又不是我們的錯。』說真的以他提供的選擇而言，他們 _能_ 找到正確的人簡直就是奇蹟，而且——當他發覺到他說了什麼，Steve的思路斷斷續續地打住。

　　『等等。』Steve抬眼對上Tony的視線，沒料到那雙眼會充滿興趣地平視著他。『你們有找到人？』

　　『我——』他向後瞥了眼Jan以尋求幫助，不料她已離去。他有一小部分覺得被背叛，不過大部分是極度強烈的感激。假如有人在看，他無法肯定自己能辦得到這些。他嚥了口。『我們有找到。』

　　Tony搖搖頭。『所以那位杜撰人物在哪兒，為什麼沒在這兒？如果是真愛之類的，我醒來的時候最起碼要在場——』Tony雙眼圓睜，話語漸漸消逝於喉嚨。他的眸子狂亂地掃過Steve的面龐，詢問著無從表達的謎。

　　Steve堅定自己，穩穩回視。他能感到他的心臟在胸腔猛烈地跳動，不過他強迫自己的呼吸保持正常，等待著。

　　Tony總算開口，微弱輕柔地。『Steve，你——』

　　『我——』 Steve終於允許自己低下視線。『我——必須這麼做，Tony。我們試了又試，但你就是沒有清醒，那女巫告訴我們只有一周，不然就太遲了，而且我 _必須_ 試，Tony，我 _不能_ 失去你——』

　　『Steve。』

　　Tony的聲音打斷他的胡言亂語，Steve吸了一口氣。『嗯？』

　　『閉嘴。』

　　Steve抬眼看他，僅有幾秒能留意那雙深沉探尋的眼眸，然後他那空著的手勾住Steve的襯衫，將他拉下一吻。是的，哦是的，這就是初吻該有的樣子。緩慢甜蜜暖洋洋 _活生生_ ，從容且慵懶。他們倆都沒有去加深它，純然陶醉於最初的相觸。

　　最後，Steve帶著些許遺憾拉起身。他將姆指撫過Tony的指節，終於解開他們的手指，將手放在Tony的腰際。『所以……你不介意？』他問。

　　Tony對他矇矓眨眼。『介意？我當然不介意。我想要這些——老天，好久了。』

　　Steve應該專注在言詞上，他知道，但他現在眼裡只有Tony的唇。『真的？』他問，拇指摩娑著Tony柔和的臀線，即使透過睡褲仍清晰可見。『所以你不介意我再來一次？』

　　Tony吸口氣。『我比較介意你不，』他道，誘人地衝著他微笑。

　　過了這樣的一周，Steve又怎能抵擋這些呢？他再次傾向前，攫住Tony的唇。這一次多了點嘗試，他讓舌頭掃過Tony的下唇，並在Tony熱情地張口時滑入。當Tony的手沿著Steve的背脊緩緩上升，平放著把Steve一同摁至床上，Steve突然深深感謝Jan給了他們隱私。他和Tony肯定有許多話要講。

（譯註一）原文是mono，此字即可表mononucleosis，單核白血球增多症。此病可透過唾液傳染，俗稱接吻熱。

 

　　朝陽在美麗清新的萬聖節早晨升起，Tony Stark無緣瞧見。取而代之地，他窩在車間，為裝甲做最後一刻的維修。這非常合理，他昨晚爭論過了。那巫婆仍逍遙法外，而且很明顯正為著萬聖節的到來籌劃什麼大事。再說，Steve瞪著他的時候他補充一句，看樣子他再也不需要睡覺了。

　　不，他向自己保證，用螺絲把面板鎖回原位，他下禮拜都不要再回去睡了。可能下個月也是。他後退一步欣賞自己的傑作。裝甲看起來像新的一樣好——甚至更好。他處理時改良了些。他的腦袋比平時更加清明，他絕不會透漏給他的隊友的。他很確定他們會益發頻繁地叫他去睡覺。

　　他正打算續杯咖啡，復仇者的警鈴響起。他瞥了眼手錶。『哇噢，惡勢力今天搶得先機囉，』他喃喃道。咖啡必須等了。

　　他著好裝到達指揮室時，其餘的復仇者已集合完畢，雖然個個睡眼惺忪。

　　『今天是 _星期六_ 。』Peter可憐兮兮地發著牢騷，『為什麼 _星期六_ 還要那麼早起？』

　　『因為，』Steve回答，對他擺了個嚴厲的臉色，『邪惡永不沉睡。』

　　Peter瞪著他。『你剛剛說了啥。』他環視其他的復仇者尋求幫助。『我只是睡太少了是吧？他 _剛剛_ 啥都沒說對不。』

　　Jan對著Steve臉上的惱火表情咯咯笑。『噢拜託，蜘蛛人，饒了他吧。Cap只是因為Tony回來心情很好罷了。』她說，意有所指地用手肘頂了頂Peter。

　　『還有別的理由，』金剛狼自他癱坐的其中一張椅子上拖長語調道。字句本身十分清白，不過十二分猥褻的語氣補足了其他部分。

　　Steve臉上開始蔓延潮紅，顏色與他的帽兜可怕地相衝。他張嘴想為自己辯護，又閉了起來，心慌意亂地說不出話。

　　昨晚可真……令人難為情，可以這麼說。本來有段時間一切都非常美好， _非常_ 美好，然後他們倆就被強迫提醒Tony睡了多久——他的胃不滿地咕咕大響。Tony忽視它想以親熱代替，Steve則認為如果他又因為飢餓而昏倒，那叫醒他豈不是毫無意義。就這樣，他們一路到了廚房，披頭散髮、衣衫不整，沒料到會發現整隊的復仇者圍著晚餐桌討論得正熱烈。

　　回想起來，Tony無法確定誰比較難為情，Steve還是——嗯，不，絕對是Peter。他回憶當Peter注意到Steve頸子上那完全無法以不明顯形容的痕跡時的表情，咧嘴笑得臉都要痛了，清楚明白裝甲會遮住他。就算沒裝甲大概也無所謂。在美國隊長臂彎裡從詛咒睡夢中清醒的人不需要有羞恥心。

　　暴風女清清喉嚨，所有的目光都轉向她。她看起來一如往常的專業，頭髮沒有一絲亂翹，只有微微抽動的嘴角洩漏她有關注整場對話。『請各位注意，我們真的有麻煩，』她道。『整個早上全紐約都在發生怪事。』

　　『怎樣的事，暴風女？』Steve問，切換到工作模式。

　　她有一會兒看起來頗為困惑，以她而言這樣子甚是陌生。『奇妙的事。動物行為怪異，彩色煙霧從水溝蓋飄出，天氣不正常……這些活動似乎以中央公園為中心，據報那裡的樹木在移動。』她緩慢地說。

　　Jan歪頭。『移動？樹不是本來就會動嗎？我的意思是，最近風還挺大的不是？』 她問。

　　暴風女搖搖頭。『不，報告的陳述是它們……它們似乎把自己連根拔起然後到處走動，』她糾正。 

　　『什麼，像 _樹精_ 那樣？』Peter瞠目，插嘴道。

　　Tony呻吟。『我們不是 _上_ 禮拜就打過會移動的樹了？』 

　　『兩個禮拜前，』Steve心不在焉地糾正。『不管怎樣，我們應該開始行動了。如果早上情況就發展至此——』

　　『——之後只會變得更糟，』金鋼狼一本正經地說完句子。

 

　　從各方考慮，他們到達中央公園時，看見那巫婆漂浮在高處並不出人意料。樹木確實在走動，樹根在他們面前蜿蜒，伴著起伏的吱嘎巨響笨拙地移動。那巫婆儼然因現況發展而欣喜若狂，她指揮樹木以枝幹橫掃，好似將領和作曲家的混合體。

　　Peter呻吟。『怎麼 _又_ 是你。這是啥，這星期第三次了吧？你就沒別的事好做嗎？你知道，刻刻南瓜、喝點小酒、辦個派對之類的？』

　　他一盪入那巫婆的視線時，她還有點兒驚訝，然而她臉上的驚愕漸漸轉為萬般凶狠的神色。『噢不，我親愛的孩子。我想不出萬聖節除此之外還能做什麼。』她咯咯笑道，在掃帚上扭頭面向他。

　　這足以轉移她的注意力，沒發現其他的復仇者已來到她身後。『暴風女，她的掃帚！』Steve發令，不過暴風女已搶先一步。風吹過樹木使枝葉搖擺，樹木狐疑地停止腳步。它們望向巫婆尋求指示，但她定睛在緩緩上升與她面對面的暴風女身上。

　　頭頂上短暫的轟隆聲是唯一的警告，下一秒，一道閃電對準巫婆的掃帚自雲層蜿蜒霹下。這夠她受了，然而，閃電無害地自她飄浮周圍看似氣泡的東西滑落。

　　『力場？』 Steve喃喃自語，立即試圖將新資訊列入計畫的變量中。

　　風勢增強，那巫婆上下震動、迂迴行進。『當然。不是只有 _復仇者_ ，』她嗤聲，字裡行間滿溢輕蔑。『會從戰鬥中汲取教訓。』她再次對著樹木示意，它們朝著她指的方向緩慢挪動。

　　Jan自戰事開始即穩定地增長，她猶豫地伸手抓起其中一棵樹。它在她手裡掙扎扭動，像個憤怒的小孩般嚎叫。『你要這些樹做什麼？你不是要它們攻擊紐約吧？因為上禮拜 _已經_ 有人這麼做了。』

　　『兩個禮拜前。』 Steve一旁，Tony自地面提醒。

　　巫婆的腦袋猛轉向他的嗓音。Tony因她先前未留意他而隱隱感到不悅，但他必須承認，蜘蛛、暴風女巫和巨人或許比他的裝甲還搶眼些，不論他的新化身有多招搖。

　　『你！』那巫婆抽氣道。她瞇起雙眼，苦惱神色首次呈現。『我以為我已經解決掉你了。』

　　『抱歉，』他聳聳肩，『我想我不過是小睡了會兒。或許你下次可以唱催眠曲給我聽。』

　　Steve用手肘頂頂他身側，雖然他們倆都知道他無法透過裝甲感受之。『別激怒她，鋼鐵人。就是因為這樣我們才會淌入這場渾水。』他喃喃。

　　『噢不，』 Tony回應，用不著看臉，光聽就可以知道他咧著嘴。『不是這場渾水。這次沒我的責任。我的那次已經解決啦。我醒著、活著，還得到了真愛。危機解除。』

　　Steve臉稍稍泛紅，幸好沒深到讓那巫婆發現，他十分刻意地將注意力轉回巫婆。『你還沒回覆Giant-Girl的問題。你要這些樹做什麼？』他強而有力地問。

　　那巫婆瞥了眼被Jan驅趕至一處、扭動的樹木群，她聳肩。『沒什麼。我只是想讓它們不同尋常。』

　　Steve沒時間皺眉困惑，因為土地開始震動，地面和人行道上出現奇異的符號。他研究正穿越草坪脈動的光線，努力去忽視踩著周圍地面符號的浩克，以回想他在何處看過它們。他恍然大悟，胃部開始下沉。每回他們找到的塗鴉——和草地上舞動的符號一模一樣。

　　他和暴風女交換驚訝的眼神，她睜大的雙眼告訴他她也已然明瞭。那些符號遍布紐約。

　　巫婆揚揚得意地笑了起來。『你們想通了，嗯？我為了這天準備了整整一星期，在那之前計畫了好幾個月。很快，線條之間的範圍會開始搖動，然後，然後……』她對他們露出非常邪惡的表情，年老的雙眼閃動著些許瘋狂。『我們將不再孤獨。』

　　『你們沒告訴我她除了邪惡還很 _瘋狂_ ，』Tony低聲喃喃。

　　『啥，』金鋼狼回以咆哮，『童話故事妖術沒提醒到你嗎？』

　　Tony隔著面罩對他擺了個臉色，幾乎能 _肯定_ Logan在嘲笑他。雖然現在不是爭吵的好時機。

　　『可是你為什麼要這麼做？』Steve問，嗓音透著無奈。

　　『是啊，』Peter補充，從高處盪下來加入他們的行列。『你們這些傢伙總有個理由。統治世界嗎？似乎是現在最流行的。』

　　那巫婆只是對著他們咧嘴笑，殘忍陌生地。『噢不，沒那麼異想天開。我老了，孩子。那種權力對我來說沒什麼用。有時候，你只是想要大鬧一場。』

　　『大鬧一場，嗯？』他喃喃自語，腦袋忙碌的運轉。暴風女的閃電沒辦法把她甩下來，不過如果有某個比閃電更強的東西……

　　他不加思索地推進飛離地面，這次忽略Steve是如何喚他名字，他水平接近暴風女。『嘿暴風女，你知道Cap總是在講團隊合作吧？』

　　暴風女面無表情地望著他半晌，然後一抹狡黠的微笑在她臉上展開。『當然——我們可不想讓他失望，對吧？』

　　他們倆轉身面向完全專注在自己任務上巫婆。

　　『準備好了嗎？』Tony問。

　　『好了，』暴風女回應。

　　伴著極大的雷鳴，一道閃電霹向巫婆，Tony已準備好。他從發射器射出光砲，能量分配程度大概很危險，不過如果沒用的話他似乎也不需要它了。

　　兩道光在她的屏障上發出爆裂聲，巫婆驚訝地尖叫。她的周圍閃爍一次、兩次，然後障壁潰散瓦解。他們的攻擊力道幾乎都被力場逸散了，不過衝擊力足以促使女巫和掃帚彈向地面。天賜良運，她倒在浩克腳邊。

　　浩克驚訝地低頭看著她片刻，顯然正試圖推斷她怎麼到達那兒的。然而一秒後，他確切地想起她剛做的好事，他表情一暗。『浩克想開砸，』他說，叛逆地瞪著Steve。

　　Steve的視線從開始移動的巫婆，轉向正受到暴風女幫助、回到地面後些微暈眩的鋼鐵人。『去吧，浩克。』

 

　　Tony還沒完全換掉裝甲，正把最後一部份脫下時，感到一雙溫暖的手臂牢牢地環住他的腰。『Steve，』他打招呼，微笑牽動他的唇。他甚至沒注意到他進來，不過他似乎不需擔心那對他的安全措施代表什麼意義，因為超級士兵緊貼他的背，強壯堅實地。 _他的_ 超級士兵，他的腦袋修正，沒錯，現在臉上是完全盛開的笑容了。

　　Steve用鼻子摩娑他下顎的線條，Tony可以感覺到他的微笑。『Tony，』他回喚，聽起來心滿意足。

　　Tony張嘴想說話，發現他需要清清喉嚨，然後再次張口。『所以我有什麼可以幫你的嗎？』他問，希望他的聲音聽起來不像他感覺的那麼低啞。

　　Steve偎著他的頸子低哼。『Jarvis要我抓你去吃午餐。』他的嘴唇沿著Tony的頸邊拖行而下，Tony下意識地乾嚥。Steve的唇躊躇了會兒，走向回程，他在Tony的耳下噴出笑聲。『我想他認為該輪到他對你大驚小怪了。他昨晚沒機會。』

　　Tony在Steve的臂彎裡轉身，淘氣地睨著他。他還穿著制服，只有帽兜已拉下。坦白說，他拉下帽兜後的頭髮可真滑稽。『Jarvis有說食物要多久才準備好嗎？』他問，從眼睫毛的縫隙向上瞅著Steve，Steve笑了，他咧嘴。

　　『他說大概十五分鐘，』Steve回答，一臉按捺的表情。

　　Tony考慮該怎麼將「按捺」升級成更強烈的東西。他探身將嘴唇刷過Steve的，咕噥進他的嘴裡。『那就夠了。』


End file.
